


and the news reports on the radio said it was getting worse

by Plexus (toitsu)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>witness-host-swarm</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the news reports on the radio said it was getting worse

**Author's Note:**

> felt the need to write something for this game i dont even know man  
> title from 'grapevine fires' by death cab for cutie

you are miles upshur and you're a reporter and you're

you're miles

you're

(a _swarm_ )

no. you have to remember, _remember_ your name, you are _miles_ _upshur_ and (you are a nanocyte storm)

no, no, you're

(a witness)

(no)

(a _host_ )

a reporter two-fingers-short and

(god in your bones)

cracked camera, you filmed - filmed for hours in the dark and 

(so-many-fucking-bullets-lodged-in-your-chest)

you, you - ran, crawled through tight spaces to save your life and

(little pig)

no, you are _miles_ , you have to remember, you have to - 

 

it's bright outside; after the rain, calm; your heart is silent now

(whole night a loud, wild _thump thump thump_ )

it's because you

(are a swarm)

_survived_


End file.
